Black Blood Mystery
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: People from all across the globe are disappearing and dying mysteriously. What is the cause behind this? used to be called "Lost Souls"
1. Chapter 1

At 12 midnight if you are a normal person and look out of the window you will find the night sky black with the moon and twinkling stars but for the Kino siblings. For them they would see things in a complete diferent way the night sky was pale green and the moon and stars were blood red. The Kino sisters were in their night gowns sitting on the couch watching the end of the movie 'Final Destination' they were watching.

Aki in her light green night gown with her elder sister Angel who was wearing a white night gown turned the television off and picked up the bowl in which there was popcorn and took it to the kitchen. "Angel san, Aki san shouldn't you two get some sleep. It's getting late" their house maid Suba san said. Their parents were out of the country and Suba san was to look after them.

"Don't worry we will" Angel replied with a smile. "Yeah, Angel's right we will" Aki agreed with her sister.

The house maid sighed. The girls walked to the living room where to their surprise they found the television on…

The two girls stared at each other. "I could have sworn I had switched the T.V off" Angel said in astonishment. "What are you two talking about? The T.V is off….. Never mind" Suba san said remembering the sisters 'gifts' and went to the kitchen.

The girls stared at the T.V the channel was called 'Darkest Fright'. The channel showed a blurred image of a man being strangled by some shadow. The images were disrupting, they saw a man lying dead but the face was not clearly seen. The T.V screen turned black for a few seconds then two balls were seen falling from a building. The screen then turned black again and they couldn't see anything else. The sisters stared at each other blankly and confused.

When an ear splitting scream was heard from the kitchen "Suba san!" the exclaimed in union and ran into the kitchen.

Their house maid looked horrified "are you all right?" Aki asked in concern. Suba san was too horrified to speak she only pointed at the window as the sisters looked through the window as chill ran down their spin at the terrifying scene.

A man in a cloak was eating eyeballs! As if it was the most delicious delicacy. Aki screamed whereas Angel threw up in disgust and ran into Aki's bedroom.

"What was that?" Aki asked totally freaked out. "I don't know…. I wonder if…." Angel left her sentence.

"If what?" Aki asked curiously Angel sighed then said "I have been reading in the news that many people from across the globe are mysteriously disappearing and dieing, I wonder if that man or thing or whatever he is, is the cause of this"

Aki and Suba's eyes widened. "We have to do something about this" Angel said. "What can we possibly do?" Aki asked.

"Aki we have powers we can use them, solve a mystery. What in this world is not possible? Everything is possible only if we believe. We are not doing this alone, we have each others backs. So can I count on you?"

"You know you can trust me for anything we can do this" the Aki said in determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Finished with chapter#1 sorry for a short chapter. I am going to accept only 6 OCs<strong>

**Rebecca: You have been watching too many horror movies.**

**Angel: well of course I have been watching a lot of horror movies but my first inspiration for this story was "Pursue My True Self" by Wailing-of-Rain. Thank you.**

**Rebecca: Here is the OC submission form:**

**Name:**

**Nick-name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Crush: (Goenji and Endou are taken)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
><strong>

**Past bio:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Special powers:**

**Extra info:**

**Your Oc's relationship with my OC Angel:  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san**

**Rebecca: Here's chapter#2 **

**Crystal: I thought you were going to update Sparks Of Hope?**

**Angel: Yeah I was planning to but I was getting so many OCs though I was planning to accept only 6 but….**

**Crystal: But you accepted all of them right?**

**Angel: *blushes faintly* yup.**

**Rebecca: that is so like you anyway, Hey Tsurgi do the disclaimer!**

**Tsurgi: why me?**

**Rebecca: Cause you are Angel's second favorite.**

**Tsurgi: Fine! Here's the damn disclaimer; Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Go, she only owns her OC and plot whereas the other OCs belong to their respective owners. Crystal and Rebecca belong to her friends. **

**Crystal: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Aki and Angel entered the school gates, when Angel changed her direction heading somewhere else. "Hey where are you going nee san?" Aki called out to her sister. "I have to do something first, I'll see you later." Angel replied as both the sisters headed opposite directions.<p>

Aki entered the hall and headed to her locker where she found a group of teens there. "Ohaiyo minna san" Aki said. "Ohaiyo Aki" Elle said a girl who had normal length red hair and big green eyes.

"Where's Angel chan?" Goenji asked. "She had something to do but she'll be back before class starts" Aki replied.

"So have you guys read the news lately? It says that people from different part of the world are mysteriously disappearing." Kayano Airisu said, she had long purple hair tied in a low pony tail with her purple her covering her right eye. She has purple eyes.

"Yeah I have heard about that too." Fubuki agreed with Kayano. "You guys don't think that some ghosts are behind" Handa said completely frightened as Kabeyama and Max shake with fright.

"You guys are so superstitious. Every one knows that there are no such things as ghosts" Endou said as he walked with his friends and then went in different directions.

The bell rang after a few seconds and the teacher entered the class room. Aki glanced at her sister's empty seat. The teacher began to take the attendance. When the classroom door opened and a boy about5"4 with dark black hair that is in a wild style around his head, with bright green eyes and tanned skin He also has a plaster on his right cheek entered and handed an envelop to the teacher.

After reading it, the teacher stood from his deck "Endou Mamoru, Elle, Kino Aki, Kino Angel, Unemori Kagaya, Unemori Star and Kidou Yuuto you all are transferred to a different class… wait a minute where's Angel?" sensei announced. "Don't worry about her I have already informed her." The black haired teen said.

The teens followed the black haired teen to their new classroom where they found some other teens in their too. "Hey Darius do you know why are classes have been changed?" Star asked who has knee length black hair tied into a high pony tail on her left side with a white ribbon connected to her white headband that has an angel's wings decorations on the right side with maroon blue eyes.

"Gomen I don't know." Darius replied shaking his head. "What are you guys doing standing by the door?" a girl said standing right behind them, who had long straight purple hair and light green eyes.

"Right" Star's older twin brother Kagaya said who had **short black hair and a portion of his bangs covering one of his eyes with deep maroon blue eyes**.

They all went inside, "Luma chan do you know the reason why we have been transferred to this class?" Kidou asked the purple haired girl with light green eyes. But she shook her head in a no.

"Onii chan you are in this class too?" Haruna said in shock. "Wait a minute aren't you a first year and Darius is a third year, how come we all are in the same class?" Elle said confused.

With that three girls entered the room. The first had long black hair that reached 5 inches below her knees with curls in the end and her hair had grey shades with fair skin and blackish blue eyes. The second girl had slightly tanned skin with long brownish black hair and dark brown eyes. The third girl had silky black hair that reached the centre of her back and brown eyes with fair skin.

"Angel chan!" Aki exclaimed at the sight of her sister. The first girl smiled as she along with the two other girls walked to the empty teacher's desk and sat on top of it.

"You all must be wondering why you all are here" Angel stated with that whispers started. "You know why we all are here?" Matos Maria asked, who was the same height of Touko, with black smooth hair

reaching the middle of her back with dark green eyes and fair skin.

"Like duh, why do you think we are sitting on the sensei's desk? BTW my name is Crystal" the third girl named Crystal said.

"Then why don't you tell us" Kazemaru remarked. "After everyone arrives we will tell you" the slightly tanned skin girl named Rebecca replied with a half smile. With that the door opened, two boys and three girls entered the room.

One of the girls was about 12 years old with back length dark brown wavy hair with slight curls in the end with Asian brown eyes.

The other girl was 16 years old who had long black hair that reached till her mid back tied in a French bun, her hair has white high lights and her front hair cover her right eye. She has very pale skin, red eyes and wore heavy mascara and red lipstick.

The third girl was 14 who had long black wavy hair tied with a ribbon and brown eyes.

"Gomen that we are late" the 14 year old girl Azumi Haruka said. "Our sincere apologize for making you wait." The 16 year old Shizuka Amaterasu said politely. "No problem. Wait a minute where are the others?" Rebecca said.

"Edgar! Fideo! Long time no see. What are you guys doing here?" the cheerful captain Endou said excitedly cutting off Rebecca's question. "your friend over there called us to come and when we heard you were going to be here so how could I say no?" Fideo replied with a smile.

"I hate to ruin your reunion Endou but don't you think it's about time you start explaining what is going on?" Miryoku Sakura interrupted who had Healthy, Brown hair like Sakuma's but more spiky, light pale skin, Black eyes, a Black Eye-patch on her right eye

"Angel I think you should tell us it might take a while for the rest of them to arrive." The 12 year old girl said.

"I sort of agree with Kazami Miyu here." Rebecca said in a low voice. Angel nodded. "All right all of you hush up cause we are going to tell you. We want no interruptions, if you will have any questions we will answer you after we are done acknowledging you. Got that?" Crystal exclaimed.

Angel took a deep breath and then began "as you all know that there have been strange reports and news all across town that people are disappearing mysteriously but do you know that people are not only disappearing here but also from across the globe?"

Rebecca resumed "The three of us are aware that every single one of us who is in this room has powers. We have taken permission from the school and the police to let us investigate this case because we fear that not even technology can help solve this case."

Now it was Crystal's turn "the police and the chairman of the school have their doubts on letting a group of teenagers solve this case but they have given permission because they as well as us think that there is more to this case then what meets the eye" With that a thunderous silence struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Sorry for a boring chapter. I have tried to squeeze in all the OCs.<strong>

**Rebecca: Please review and P.S OC submission is closed. **

**Crystal: Angel had missed afew things in the OC form so please fill these too.** likes, dislikes, does your OC express her crush:  
>weapon, flaws and relationship with IE cast, other OCs<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san.**

**Rebecca: Here's chapter#3**

**Fudou: Are you going to say that in every chapter?**

**Rebecca: O just shut up! Or we will torture you in this story.**

**Fudou: *gulps***

**Crystal: How come you are updating so fast these days? Don't you have a presentation to prepare for?**

**Angel: I always do my homework on Sunday. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**Tsurgi: Before I get any death threats here is the damn disclaimer; Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Go. She only owns her OC and plot whereas the other OCs belong to their respective owners. Rebecca and Crystal belong to her friends.**

* * *

><p>After a long thunderous silence, the ice was broken when "Hi sorry we are late" two girls came in panting.<p>

The first girl had long black hair and her eyes were hidden by tinted sunglasses. The second girl was a year older than the first girl she had straight black hair that ends at the middle of her back, bright blue eyes and peachy skin.

"It's about time you two showed up. Where is the third one?" Crystal said totally annoyed. "I'll call her" Angel said as she took out her cell phone and went out of the room.

Rebecca and Crystal told the two girls what they had told everyone before. "So any questions?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah I have one. How in the world are we going to solve this case?" Star asked. "Yeah I agree we have no experience with all of this detective stuff." Kagaya agreed with his sister.

"Why do we have to solve this case not anyone else?" Miyu asked worriedly.

Rebecca and Crystal glanced at each other and then sat on top of the teacher's desk again staring at everyone present in the room.

"We are the only ones who can solve this case. The police can't solve this case because this is no ordinary case it's more to this case then what meets the eye. We all have powers that can help out. We all must trust each other and have each others backs. Are you in or out because once you are in there is no turning back." Crystal and Rebecca stated.

After a few seconds Angel entered the room. "What took you so long?" Airisu asked at the sight of the long haired girl.

"She isn't picking up and there was a bed cell phone reception" Angel replied. "Who are these two anyway?" Kazemaru asked pointing at the two girls sitting on the chairs.

Angel gave Rebecca and Crystal a glare. They gulped. "My name is Nyra Nights and this is my sister Sky Heavens" the black haired girl introduced herself and her sister while fixing her glasses revealing her amethyst eyes.

"So what now?" Sakura asked. "We wait if she arrives with in 15 minutes then we leave with her. If not then we leave without her" Angel said. "You guys have the free right to go in and out of this room, do whatever you want play soccer in the room, talk, read, listen to music whatever"

On hearing that Endou took his soccer ball and began bouncing it on his head. Star and Haruna began chatting, Miyu sat on one of the desk and fell asleep, Nyra some how found a ball of yarn and began playing with it like a cat! Most of them sweat dropped. Sky went to her sister and snapped her back to reality. When Nyra realized that she was playing with yarn she blushed but immediately turned to everyone and said "why are you guys looking at me like that? go do whatever it was you were doing"

Hikaru and Limana took out there I pods and began listening to music. Edgar was busy 'flirting' with Shizuka who more or less ignored him or tried to ignore him. Fideo and Kagaya joined Endou and began playing soccer in the classroom with him. Airisu and Fubuki were standing by the window, shy and blushing. "I-it's a lovely day i-isn't i-it?" Shirou stuttered "Y-yeah" Airisu replied.

Aki was standing beside Darius who was lost in his thoughts. "Hey Darius, what do you think of this?" Aki started a conversation with the 15 year old boy. "Huh? what do you mean?" he replied in confusion. "I mean this sudden case we got to solve." Aki said softly. "I should be the one who should ask you this question. Since your sister might be in charge during this case." Darius said with a half smile. "I wonder if what happened last night was the cause of my sister wanting to solve this case." Aki whispered to herself. "What happened last night Aki chan?" Darius asked in concern a bit too loudly that got everyone's attention.

Aki felt weird on getting so many stares. "Go ahead tell them" Angel said. "Okay... " Aki said and told them what happened last night. Star, Miyu, Sakura, Haruna and Maria's stomach turned over. "Now you know this case can't be solved by the local authorities. Anyway 15 minutes are over let's get going" Angel said

Just as she said that the door flung open and a 11-12 year old with red curly hair and yellow eyes entered the room panting. "Gomen I was stuck in traffic. My name is Nagumo Ami" Ami introduced herself. "Perfect timing. Let's go" Crystal said taking a few steps. Haruka gave Ami a bottle of water.

"Stop right there! who said that you can give us orders?" Shizuka asked coldly. "You'll find out soon enough" Crystal replied with a glare. "Stop it! both of you! you are acting like little kids" Nyra tried to make friendship between the 14 year old and 16 year old girl.

"Let's just go." Kagaya said getting annoyed. "Anyway where are we going?" Darius remarked. Now all eyes were set on the three teenage girls AKA Angel, Crystal and Rebecca. "Isn't it obvious manor no# 459 or you could say the manor across the street where Angel and Aki live and saw... _that_" Rebecca stated "Before we get any more questions let's go" Crystal said dragging Angel, Lumaina, Sakura and Elle.

"Go where?" Sky said completely oblivious. Everyone sweat dropped and fell anime style. After regaining their composure, no one said a single word and headed to manor # 459

* * *

><p>The manor was surrounded by tapes stating 'police line do not cross'. They entered the manor slowly observing every single thing there. "Okay we will split into teams since there are about 24 of us here we will split in to teams of 3 there are about 5 rooms plus basement and attic. One team will also have to search the exterior all right. Here are the teams; Edgar, Shizuka and Miyu will investigate the kitchen, Aki, Darius and Haruka will investigate living room, Goenji, me and Ami will check Mr. and Mrs. Kouki's bedroom. Nyra, Kazemaru and Sky will check the attic. Star, Haruna and Kagaya you guys check the guest room. Crystal, Airisu and Fubuki you guys investigate the basement. Rebecca, Elle and Endou you guys check the exterior of the manor and last team is Shadow and Sakura you guys um see if you can find clues in the bathroom. Those are the teams wear these gloves and go to your respective areas." Angel ordered and handed them the gloves as the teens split up in different directions heading to their respective sector.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Finished! Sorry if I missed any of the OC's. I am getting tired so I decided to leave it here. But hopefully I will update on Monday.<strong>

**Rebecca: Hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Crystal: Please review. You know you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san**

**Rebecca: Here's chapter#4**

**Crystal: I though you said you will update on Monday.**

**Angel: Gomen, I was busy anyway here's the new chapter.**

**Tsurgi: Angel-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or Go. She only owns her OC and plot whereas the other OCs belong to their res[ective owners. Rebecca and Crystal belong to her friends.**

**Tenma: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wait Angel, you haven't told us where to investigate"<p>

The teens stopped in their tracks seeing that Maria, Lumina, Kidou and Fideo were standing there. "Gomen, you guys can..." Angel's sentence was cut off.

"...Investigate the back and front lawn" Endou said. "Endou what part of investigate the exterior do you not understand? Exterior of the house as in the lawns as well!" Crystal said angrily.

"Hey! you don't have to be rude Crystal" the hot headed girl Elle exclaimed. "I can be how ever I like. you aren't the boss of me" Crystal replied

"That's enough both of you! you are acting like little children. We aren't here to fight with each other, we are here to find the cause of the mysterious deaths. If you are going to keep fighting like this how in the world will we be able to finish this case?" Nyra said like a mother.

"Fine" Crystal said pouting. "Whatever" Elle replied not looking at Crystal.

"We are here to solve a case?" Sky the airhead and Hiruka asked.

Most of them fell anime style whereas others sweat dropped.

"Fideo and Maria you two can search all the halls, Lumina and Kidou you two help can join Endou's group." Angel told them their sector "Let's go"

* * *

><p>Nyra, Sky and Kazemaru entered the attic. It was dark, dusty and there were a lot of cobwebs. Kazemaru opened the window letting light enter the room. The teens began their investigation.<p>

Nyra opened a chest "Eeek" as spiders came out of the chest. It was filled with books and pictures. She began scanning all the books and pictures in the chest.

Sky looked around the dusty attic when _Thud _the clumsy girl tripped into some boxes. "Hehehe my bad. Silly me" Sky stated with an embarrassed smile. Nyra sighed at her airhead sister.

Kazemaru was busy looking for clues in some other boxes.

They were all occupied by scanning different objects when...

"Hey guys look at this!" Sky exclaimed in fright and shock.

Kazemaru and Nyra ran to her. "What is it?"

"Look at this" The airhead said pointing at a picture.

Kazemaru and Nyra's eyes widened "B-but h-how? How is that even possible?" Kazemaru stuttered.

"I don't know but... this is getting interesting. Let's keep searching we are bound to find more clues" Nyra said in determination. "Only if Kazemaru doesn't chicken out on us that is"she said teasing.

Kazemaru's face turned red "Me chicken out? you're the one who got scared of spiders!"

"Kazemaru's a chicken?" Sky said picturing Kazemaru in her head like a chicken. The two of them sweat dropped and after regaining their composure the three teens continued their search in the attic.

* * *

><p>Crystal, Airisu and Fubuki were in the basement. It was in better shape then the attic but there were still some cobwebs, spiders and cockroaches. There were some boxes, crates, the main switch and a small window.<p>

_"Cockroaches and spiders! Yukk gross! Angel had to put me in a group that would search the basement_" Crystal thought.

"Well since we are all here and their isn't much stuff here we'll be done quickly, so shall we begin?" Shirou asked shyly with his usual sweet smile causing Airisu to blush. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with"

Fubuki was busy searching for clues in a barrel full of fruits. Airisu was scanning some boxes while Crystal was observing the walls of the basement.

"There's nothing in the barrels" Fubuki concluded. "Nor in the boxes" Airisu stated.

"Did you guys check the outside of the boxes and barrels?" Crystal asked with a grin as she joined the two teens.

"What's this?" Airisu said to herself as she began feeling the bottom edge of the box. "It-it looks like blood! Fubuki, Crystal look at this"

The two of them ran over and were now really confused. "Let's keep searching" Fubuki commented.

* * *

><p>"Just my luck! we have to investigate in the bathrooms" Sakura stated in disgust. Shadow the emo boy stayed silent as the two of them began searching for clues.<p>

They searched the first two bathrooms and went to the last bathroom. It was similar to the first two bathrooms though.

They continued their search when they finally decided to give up. Sakura was tired and decided to splash some water on her face. Well after all it was over for them, they couldn't find anything And there was certainly nothing interesting for them there or is there?

Sakura opened the tap but no water came out after a few seconds a liquid began flowing out of the tap. It wasn't water it was 'Blood'.

"Blood! but how?" Sakura asked totally astonished. "That's what we get for not checking the taps. Come on let's check the other taps" Shadow said.

* * *

><p>Rebecca, Elle, Lumina, Kidou and Endou had a bigger and a bit difficult and time consuming job to investigate the exterior of the house. They decided to investigate the front lawn first. Elle carefully checked all the things that crossed her path the same was for Rebecca but... Endou he would help the girls if he could just leave the soccer ball for five minutes!<p>

He finally decided to leave the soccer ball and pitch in when Rebecca said that she would pop his soccer ball. Not so hard to threaten Endou to do something.

"Agh I'm so tired let's take a break" Endou said exhausted sitting on the grass. "Gomen Endou-kun but we still have to do the back yard." Rebecca said with a smile. Kidou stood there arms crossed trying to put some puzzle pieces in his head together

"We won't loose anything if we stop for five minutes to catch our breath" Elle the tomboy stated. Rebecca sighed "Fine you have five minutes"

"Yeah. SAKKA YARO ZE!" Endou the soccer freak commented excitedly as he began bouncing the ball on this head. "Let me join" Elle said excitedly as she began playing soccer with Endou for 5 minutes. "Oi Kidou, Luma-chan Rebecca join us" they offered. "Sure" Kidou said as he joined the two of them whereas Lumina and Rebecca passed the offer.

5 minutes passed and they resumed their investigation. When the got to the back yard they did what the other groups did... investigate.

"Just like the front yard we won't find anything here" Elle said impatiently. "I agree with her I don't see anything suspicious or a clue here" Endou said taking Elle's side.

"O come on you two we just started here and you two are already making a fuss about it." Rebecca and Lumina stated with a smirk.

Lumina was looking for clues near a tree. She went behind the tree and quickly came back. "G-guys you must s-see t-this" Lumina stuttered totally freaked out.

* * *

><p>"Well Onii chan, we might not have a hard time searching this room since this is the guest room. I doubt that their will be anything to find since clues are right infront our eyes." Star said looking at the blood covered floor.<p>

"True but we still have to do what we are told to" Haruna said. "Come on you two" Kagaya said as he led the two of them in.

Kagaya knelt to the ground and scrapped a bit of the dried blood and put it in a small test tube he had. "Why did you do that Kaga kun?" Haruna asked him curiously. "yeah why did you do that? why did he do that Haruna?" Star chirped behind Haruna.

"I heard that real detectives when they would find dried blood they would scrape a bit of it and keep it in some container and send it to the laboratory for testing. I'm not sure what will happen but just incase we might need it" Kagaya replied the two girls.

* * *

><p>Aki, Darius and Haruka were in the living room. "It looks like an ordinary living room to be but... now I am expecting the worst" Darius said with his arms crossed.<p>

"If you are ready for anything then why don't we start investigating Darius" Haruka commented.

They began their search, they had to be careful so that they don't break anything...

After carefully examining the room Aki's eyes were darted at a small glass show piece. She held it and examined it. "What are you looking at Aki chan? Haruka asked.

"At this show piece" Aki replied. "So what? it's just a show piece" Darius commented. "I don't know there is something weird about it that gives me a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Edgar, Shizuka and Miyu were in the kitchen which was filled with various food items, pots and pans.<p>

They began their search. Shizuka searched the cabnets for anything unusual. Edgar was busy in the bots and pans observing everything very closely. Miyu was in the pantry which was filled with sags of vegetables, rice and fruits.

Shizuka searched the cabnets very carefully with a cold expression on her face. Edgar glanced at Shizuka wondering why a lovely lady like her smiles so little. Edgar's thoughts were interrupted by a ear splitting scream.

It was Miyu! The two of them ran towards her where they gasped and covered their mouths at that sight.

They found a Dead Body! with NO eyes!. Eeewww

The others ran into the kitchen. "We heard a scream! what happened?" Maria asked worriedly. Her question was answered at the sight of the dead body. They all gasped and turned their faces away.

Star, Haruna, Airisu, Lumina, Miyu and Ami covered their faces with their hands. Kagaya, Kidou and Fubuki tried to comfort the girls.

Most of them covered their mouth and nose as a stench was coming from the rotten body. "W-where are his eyes?" Ami asked frightened. "They were eaten by some man, creature, shadow whatever last night" Shizuka said coldly.

On hearing that a chill ran down their spines, Angel took out her cell phone and began texting someone. "He was killed in his own room. We found a pool of blood there" Goenji said.

"Ehh? we were investigating the guest room and we found the floor covered with blood I mean it was like someone dragged him all around the room" Kagaya said with his eyes widened.

"What?" Lumina exclaimed in shock. "If that's surprising listen to what we found in the back yard... I went behind a tree and I found the back of the tree swollen! and Black blood flowed out of it!"

All of them were speechless. "There is blood flowing out of the taps too! check the kitchen's tap" Sakura ordered as Shadow opened the tap and well like they said blood flowed from the tap.

"This case is giving me a headache! how the hell did this happen?" Elle moaned. "I agree! I am going crazy!" Endou took her side hugging his beloved soccer ball.

Darius, Goenji, Kidou, Aki, Angel, Rebecca and Crystal stood their arms crossed. Sakura, Haruka, Star, Haruna, Lumina and Sky stood there with worried expressions.

"Well whatever is going to happen we have to be ready!" Angel finally spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: I am so sorry for the late update.<strong>

**Rebecca: Please review because your reviews encourage her to update faster.**

**Tenma: Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Assalalm o alikum minna!**

**Rebecca: Here's the new chapter….. I wonder what ridiculous stuff you have written.**

**Angel: *angry vein* says the girl who asks their friend to put her in her story and doesn't even read it! Plus make fun of it?**

**Rebecca: It's true.**

**Angel: Shut it!**

**Tsurgi: before they start an argument, Here's the disclaimer; Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Go! She only owns her OC and plot.**

**Tenma: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Endou and Inazuma Japan were filled with joy that they won the FFI tournament. "YATTA WE WON! We won the tournament!" The cheerful captain shouted punching the air holding the trophy. "Endou! Endou! Endou Mamoru Endou Mamoru"<p>

A giant wave appeared…..

Endou's eyes fluttered open to find his mother holding a bucket in one hand and her other hand on her waist looking very angry.

"Okaa san, it's Saturday meaning no school" he complained sleepily.

"Well you should have thought of that before telling me last night to wake you up because you and some of your friends are taking an extra credit class" his mother said angrily. "Now get out of bed young man or you will be late! It's already 9 o'clock"

"Ahh! I'm late" with that Endou jumped out of bed and quickly ran into his closet took a pair of clothes out and quickly changed into them.

Endou ran out of the house with his toothbrush in his mouth! Endou zipped across the streets, entered the school gates and zoomed through the hall away but wasn't able to stop himself and ended up crashing into the door.

Endou quickly got up and opened the entered the classroom. "Gomen for being late!"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Rebecca stated who was wearing a frock style shirt and jeans. "Don't you even know how to dress up properly?" Shizuka said who was wearing a dark grey cardigan with a dark red belt just above her waist. She was wearing a pencil black skirt which ends just below her knees and black high heels.

Endou was completely oblivious on what the girls were talking about.

"Endou…" Kidou said pointing at his clothes. Endou glanced at his clothes "AAHHH!" realizing that he was wearing his clothes inside out with his toothbrush still in his mouth. How did he not notice that?

"Endou go and get dressed properly!" Crystal the bossy girl said.

"Endou wait" Angel said as she snapped her fingers and Endou's inside out clothes were right again. "Now that Endou is here we can go"

"Go where?" Ami and Miyu asked in union. "You'll see" was the reply they received

With that the door flung open revealing exhausted and panting Aphrodi, Burn, Gazalle and Heat who were carrying big heavy bags.

"Sorry … w-we're l-late" Aphrodi said panting. "Aphrodi!" Star said cheerfully as she ran to him wearing her casual clothes; a white tank top underneath her light yellow jacket that is zipped below her chest, mini shorts and brown sandals.

"Star! It's great to see you" Aphrodi said as he embraced Star causing her to blush but made Kagaya snap "Soggiorno lontano da mia sorella!" He shouted at Aphrodi enraged and began babbling none sense in Italian "come down Kagaya, they are just friends are happy to see each other please come down" Fideo tried calming his friend with a sweat drop.

"Hey Gazalle, I didn't know that you will be here too" Miyu said calmly who had her hair tied into a bun she looked cute in her dark blue long sleeved and a cream short sleeved shirt on top. Denim skirt, cream socks and blue sneakers.

"I didn't know that you would be here too" Gazalle said in his cool voice.

"Ohaiyo Heat" Ami greeted the 14 year old boy. "I heard about your little investigation yesterday" Heat said with grin.

"Yeah it was scary" Ami said about to cry. "Don't worry it'll be okay." Heat gave her a reassuring smile. Little did they know what was stored ahead for them.

"Hey Aki, don't you think that your sister's friend Crystal is a bit bossy" Lumina said to Aki. "I agree she is a bit bossy and rude" Darius said as Kidou nodded.

"I kind of agree. It's weird she is friendly with Angel and Rebecca and is bossy and mean with others. I don't like her." Haruka said arms crossed.

"Come on you guys, quite labeling the poor girl may be she is one of those people who don't trust people who are new to her" Aki said defending Crystal. "May be" Darius said.

Fideo finally managed to calm Kagaya and was leaning against the wall by the window. "What's up with Kagaya?" Maria asked who was wearing short black jeans with a blue belt that has a bat on it, a sleeveless white blouse with three hearts on one corner, a leather jacket, blue fingerless gloves, and black boots with her black hair open.

"He is really overprotective about Star so he over reacts at times…. Okay most of the time" Fideo said with a smile making Maria blush.

"I'm curious, why the hell, are you guys here? I thought I text you guys not to come?" Angel said to Aphrodhi, Burn, Gazalle and Heat.

"We didn't receive any text from you" they said.

"Oh really? Show us your cell phones" Rebecca said. The 4 boys took out their cell phones and handed it to the 3 girls as a grin appeared on the three females faces "then what's this?" they said showing 3 unread messages on Aphrodi, Gazalle and Heat's phone. Whereas Burn did not have any text.

"Burn what is this?" Shizuka said from behind the 3 younger girls "this text is open"

"What! You had read the text and didn't even tell us! It would have saved us from running for 2 kilometers" Gazalle yelled "Don't yell at me Snow man!"

That was the start of war between Burn and Gazalle as they began insulting each other when Elle hit Burn on the head with a leek "OW! What was that for?"

"I don't like you that's why"

"Why you!" Burn shouted. "Stop it! you guys are acting like spoilt brats! grow up and act your own age and quite acting like little kids." Nyra the peace maker said giving them a death glare.

Burn and Gazalle gulped and nodded. "If you guys wanted to walk here than you could have taken the bus" Sakura stated. "Yeah or you could have taken a taxi" Airisu said.

The 4 of them began cursing themselves. "Or you could have taken the short cut" Angel's voice was heard who was wearing a black mini skirt that reached just above her knees, a black and white stripped shirt and a black hodded jacket, knee length boots with a chain wrapped around it and fingerless gloves...

* * *

><p><strong>Angel:<strong>** Done!**

**Rebecca: what's the short cut?**

**Angel: you'll find out in the next chappter.**

**Crystal: Didn't you have to give an announcement?**

**Angel: Arigato ne for reminding me. Minna-san from 1st March I have final exams so I'll do my best on updating as fast as I can. From 1st to 15 March don't expect any updates but I will still try to update. Wish Rebecca, Crystal and I luck.**

**Crystal: God knows we'll need it.**

**Rebecca: reviews are loved and criticism is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel**:** ow! Ouch it hurts.**

**Rebecca: what's the matter?**

**Angel: the smallest finger on my right hand got cut when I was taking the mugs out and it some how broke and the broken glass cut my finger, I think it even cut a vein and Now it hurts and there is like a hole there plus a fever, headache and flu gahhhh!.**

**Goenji: That must really hurt. *kisses Angel on the cheek* Do you feel better now?**

**Angel: *blushes* a little.**

**Crystal: gag me with a spoon. Tsurgi before anything else happens do your job.**

**Tsurgi: Gladly they were grossing me out, disclaimer; Angel does not own Inazuma Eleven she only owns her OC and plot whereas other OCs belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by shortcut?" Burn asked. "You have got to be kidding me, you guys were given the spector keys weren't you?" Rebecca said totally annoyed.<p>

"What spector keys?" Burn said. The girls knew it was useless talking to Burn so they ignored him.

"What are spector keys?" Sakura asked who was wearing Black and Grey short sleeved hoodie with yellow sleeves maroon long sleeved top, Blue denim jeans, white socks and white and black trainers.

"We'll show you" Crystal said who was wearing a long pink shirt and jeans as she took off her hairclip. It had to butterflies on it just like the hairclip Angel and Rebecca are wearing.

She joined the two butterflies together as four rods came out of the hairclip. "That's a spetor key?" Airisu asked who was wearing a waist length long pink shirt with black jeans and got her reply with a nod.

"But it doesn't look like key" Maria stated. "it doesn't have to look a key you know" Aki said.

"You still haven't told us what the shortcut is" Burn said. "By the way I have been wondering for quite a while, what are in those bags you guys brought?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I have been wondering the same thing, what are in those bags?" Lumina said who was wearing Black or white Converse, blue jeans, white shirt and black sweater.

"Oh yeah! We completely forgot about the bags" Aphrodi said slapping his head as he, Burn, Gazalle and Heat opened the bags revealing swords, katanas, leeks, Shirukens, bows and arrows, daggers, blades, guns blah blah blah.

"Take your pick" Heat said as everyone gradually took the weapon of their choice. Goenji took the spector key and placed it on the white board and turned it as a door suddenly appeared.

"Where did that door come from onii-chan?" Ami asked Burn "Does it look like I know where it came from?" Burn replied in annoyance.

"No, are an idiot so we can't expect anything from a baka like you. Tulip Baka" Gazalle said. "What did you say snowman?" Burn said angrily. "That's enough both of you!" Nyra yelled at them as she twisted their ears. "OUCH! OUCH OUCH! LET GO LET GO LET go! we are sorry just let go" Burn and Gazalle pleaded in union. Nyra let them go and a long with the others walked through door which led to an underground hideout.

"We knew it that you guys would come back" Hiroto said who was sitting on a chair beside Mirdowika.

"Ryuuji kun!" Sky exclaimed gleefully as she embraced him, making him blush.

"Sky! you are going to take part in the case too?" Mirdowika asked still in Sky's embrace.

"Yup, KAWAIIIIII You look so Kawaiiiii when you are all red! With those chubby cheeks! whose the cutest little boy in the world? You are yes you yes you are!" Sky said teasingly pinching Mirdowika's cheeks. Making him blush heavily as everyone behind him laughed.

"You guys are here, good. Dr. Clear would like to see you guys in the lab" a voice said, they turned to find Toramaru there who led them to the lab where a woman with long curly brown hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin and a freckle face was waiting for them.

"So Dr. Clear what did you want to show us?" Kidou asked. "Let me tell you something, yesterday all the clues that you sent me, after close analysis..." trailed off.

"After close analysis?" Miyu repeated 's last sentence curiously, wondering what she wanted to tell them. remained silent. "Yo! Doc. What did you find out?" Kagaya asked who was wearing a white shirt with a yellow jacket though unlike his sister he it wasn't zipped and shorts that reache below his knees and brown rubber shoes.

But still no reply. Darius found a jug filled with water and threw the water on her. "Gah! that wasn't necessary" yelled. "You weren't telling us anything so that was the only thing I could think of" Darius stated who was wearing ripped navy jeans and a black t-shirt a sports jacket which has white with stripes on the sleeves. The badge is of a wolf and his sleeves were rolled up with the jacket left open and red and white trainers which went great with his jacket.

"How can I tell? After close analysis it has led me... to a DEAD END! It's making no sense. The black liquid you found coming out of the tree was blood but... it's not." Dr. Clear said. "It is blood but it's not?" Miyu and Ami asked in union.

"You aren't making any sense! You just said it is blood but then you are saying it's not. It's confusing" Lumina said confused. "Make up your mind! tell us what it was without saying none-sense" Shizuka said with a glare.

"What can I say? there is something in the blood, I don't know what it is and there is something fused with the blood components I can't separate them. If that's not enough the blood you found in the rooms does belong the victims but there is something it which I can't figure what it is?" in a way whinned as she began banging her head on the table.

"There there . It'll be all right! you can do it I know you can" Haruka said patting on the back trying to cheer her up, Haruka was wearing a white shirt, red jacket, denim jeans and white rubber shoes.

"Yeah, Haru-chan is right! you can do it! You are a great Dr. You are the only one who can figure this out , we believe in you" Star stated with a smile.

"You girls are wasting your time! how can a woman do a man's job? Girl's are always impatient, sissy, hot headed and only care about how they look. Girls are stupid so what's the point having girls to assist us to solve a murder case?" Burn taunted the girls.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NAGUMO HARUYA?" Sakura exclaimed in anger. "Are you deaf woman? I said girls are pathetic and can't do anything without us man" Burn said rudely.

A dark aura surrounded Elle, Sakura, Hikaru and Crystal.

"That's enough Burn!" Endou said. "Oh you just shut it! Freak! You go play soccer that's the only thing you are good at. The world would be a lot better place without soccer freaks like you!" Burn taunted.

Now that did it. Elle was outraged... she was so mad that... she TOOK OUT A CHAINSAW! Hiroto, Endou, Toramaru, Mirdowika, Rebecca, Airisu try to restrain her while Maria tried to snatch the chainsaw from her hand.

"No Elle! No No, Give it to me" Maria said as she struggled to snatch the chainsaw.

"You let go Matos Maria! He deserves it" Elle exclaimed in anger.

The chainsaw flew from Maria and Elle's grip and crashed into the wall, if it was 3 inches to the right Burn's head would have been sliced off. Burn slowly turned his head to the chainsaw his face all purple and shivering then he fainted.

"So close! if only it was 3 inches to the right" Elle complained. Everyone gulped and stepped back. "Don't mind Burn please don't stop your research" Darius said.

"Can I ask you something ? We found a pool of blood in his bedroom but there were no signs of dragging instead we found signs of dragging in the guest room. Can you tell us how is this possible?" Kagaya asked.

"That is for you to find out. My job is to help you with your case in forensic science. How the murder took place that is up to you to figure out. I already have my own headaches please don't increase my headache. Oh before I get any more headaches I should let you know that all the deaths and disappearance that occur take place at midnight till dawn" stated.

"That's first helpful thing she has said" Mirdowika muttered. Hiroto laughed nervously. "Come on! let's go back mina except for Burn and Toramaru." Angel said as the junior detectives left the lab.

* * *

><p>The young teens were sitting on the chairs in the classroom wondering what step to take next. When...<em>Gasp!<em> They all turned their attention to Nyra. "I totally forgot!"

"What is it Nyra?" Kazemaru asked. "Kazemaru, Sky we totally forgot about the photographs!" Nyra exclaimed remembering.

"Oh you're right we totally forgot about them" Kazemaru said slapping his forehead. "What photographs?" Shizuka asked finding a little interest in these so called photographs.

Nyra, Sky and Kazemaru began digging into their pockets and bags and took out total 6 pictures. The 3 teens placed the pictures on the teacher's desk as minna surrounded it.

The 1st picture was of Mr. and Mrs. Kouki with their kids and behind them was a black shadow with a spear in its hand! The 2nd picture was of Mr. and Mrs. Kouki lying on the ground. DEAD!3rd showed Mrs. Kouki by a switch a chandelier on the roof and a fire place. 4th picture showed in the garage with his tools doing something. 5th picture showed Mrs. Kouki lying dead on the ground 6th picture was similar to the 5th one Mr. Kouki was lying dead on the ground.

The junior detctives analysed the pictured very closely. "I wonder who took these pictures" Kidou stated "may be the murderer took the pictures" Sky said. Everyone sweat dropped. "why would the murderer take the pictures? Would he assassinate his victims or take pictures?" Heat said in annoyed tone.

"What Sky said kind a made sense." Lumina mumbled now all eyes were on her. "I mean what she said has given us a hint that may be the murderer has a partner"

"But Luma-chan... wht the hell would they take pictures and leave them for the police to find?" Haruka said. "Ooooooh I know may be, he wants to challenge us."Star said a bit excitedly.

"Star may be right but I don't think that it was Mr. or Mrs. Kouki who Aki and Angel saw getting strangled two nights ago" Darius said in a serious tone his arms crossed.

"What are you trying to say Darius?" Aki asked. "I mean Mr. Kouki died at 10 pm whereas Mrs. Kouki died at 5pm! if you don't trust me look at these pictures" Darius said pointing at the pictures the showed Mr. and Mrs. Kouki lying dead there was a clock in the back which showed the time.

"Darius is right! But then who did the Kino sisters saw getting strangled?" Airisu said confused.

"Hmm I think we should go investigating at midnight" Angel said with everyone staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Finished. SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE!<strong>

**Rebecca: Angel won't update the next chapter after 15 March okay?**

**Crystal: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Angel: Arigato ne~ minna who read my stories and review PLEASE DO REVIEW. I accept anonymous reviews as well! Ja ne~**


	7. Author's note

**Angel: *pissed* Hey guys I wanted to say that I am going on hiatus**

**IE cast: *gasps***

**Gouenji: Why?**

**Angel: I have lost my motivation and writing spirit. I quit! I am leaving FFN for a while... till I get my motivation and spirit back. SORRY! **

**Endou: is it because of that "Bobkitty" guy?**

**Angel: No, it's something else. Till then see you guys! Allah Hafiz**


	8. Chapter 7

**Angel**:** Konichiwa mina!**

**Rebecca: Angel is very sorry for the late update.**

**Angel: Gomen! I hope you guys can forgive me I am just a bit nervous these days so…. SORRY! I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Tsurgi: Angel chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or most of the OCs. She only owns her OCs and plot.**

**Rebecca, Crystal: she does not own us either.**

* * *

><p>"I can understand why you want us to investigate at midnight but why at the Kouki residence?" Haruka asked a bit confused.<p>

"Don't you get it? May be if we investigate there at midnight at the time of when most murders take place we may be able to find some more clues that we couldn't find yesterday" Shizuka stated who understood the reason behind the blackette's suggestion.

"Shizuka san is right! If we investigate there a midnight we might be able to discover something that we couldn't find earlier!" Star said cheerfully.

"B-b-but what if…. T-th-the murderers show up there?" Ami stuttered as she and Miyu shook in fright.

"That is exactly the reason we should go there tonight! If we encounter the murderers it will help us conclude the case quicker" Darius said rationally with his arms crossed.

"B-but it's dark in the night…." Maria stammered

"Why? Afraid of the dark Matos?" a voice mocked which belonged to a male. He entered the room, it was Fudou Akio!

"Fudou! What are you doing here?" Kagaya exclaimed in alert knowing that the mission was supposed to be a secret and no one but them and a few other people would know it, no one else. But Fudou knows! This is bad! Very bad for them, the bad Fudou Akio knows! It's over!

Sky gave a worried glance. "Fudou Akio! Don't you know it's rude to enter a room without knocking" Sakura yelled at Fudou.

"Pfft, don't burst your bubble I know about your little case so I along with a friend came to help you guys" Fudou said flatly.

"A friend?" Endou repeated as Fudou completely opened the door revealing a teenage boy with brown hair in braid wearing jeans, shirt and boots along with a 29 year old woman whose shoulder length black hair blew in the breeze. Her black eyes scanned the room as she walked to the desk and stood there.

Kidou cautiously watched the woman's movements

"Sein!" Endou shouted enthusiastically at the sight of his friend who he hasn't seen since the FFI tournament. Endou ran to Sein and held his hand shaking it wildly.

Sein sweat dropped. "Hey Endou, I hope you aren't planning on ripping his hand off, are you?" Kazemaru asked mockingly.

"W-w-whaaa! n-no G-g-gomen ne sai. Sorry about that" Endou apologized as he bowed

"It's okay" Sein said.

WHISTLE*

A whistle interrupted Endou's little conversation. Everyone's eyes were on the black haired woman who stood by the desk.

"Who are you?" Kidou asked with his goggles gleaming.

"Ooooo I think I have seen you some where before" Endou said thinking as he rested his head on his hand trying to think.

"Endou kun..." Sakura was cut off by Endou "No! don't tell me I know I have seen her some where before. But where?"

Endou snapped his fingers"I remember now! You're that lady who works in the maid cafe!"

Everyone fell anime style. Two rivers of tears flowed down the black haired woman's eyes.

"How could you even say that! this is the first time we are meeting and besides I never even went to a maid cafe" The woman complained as a stream of tears flowed down her cheeks

"You sure? cause you look like her" Endou said scratching his head.

"You are so oblivious" Crystal said.

"Well, that what makes Endou kun special, you know" Elle grumbled.

"Whatever" Crystal stated not caring as she rolled her eyes and received a death glare from Elle.

"Ahem, My name is Kamaru ET. I'm going to be your instructor for this mission. Let me tell you teens one thing about myself is that I don't tolerate disrespect and indiscipline and I want complete discipline my class" the 29 year old woman known as ET introduced herself.

"Hai Sensei!" everyone said in unison.

"So what are we going to do till midnight?" Airisu asked

"I don't know, may be will hang around a ramen shop and have some noodles till midnight" Angel said sarcastically "What does it look like we are going to do? we are going to collect data on our own. Gather every single detail about the victims from the day they were born till the day the died, their favourite colour, food etc. EVERYTHING!"

"So does that mean we are not going to a Ramen shop and eat noodles till midnight?" Sky the airhead asked scratching her head.

Everyone fell anime style and Nyra slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"You are just that obliviou, aren't you?" Maria mumbled squinting her left eye.

"So whose going to collect what kind of data? who is going to be on whose team?" Lumina asked.

"It's up to you teens to decide with whom you want to be teamed up with. All you have to do is gather as much data you can by any means necessary" ET instructed as she began searching for something in her bag.

"What do you think sensei is looking for in her bag?" Miyu asked curiously, the only thing Gazalle could was shrug his shoulders.

ET took out a box and inside were it were some sort of ear pieces of different colours.

"Each of you must take one of these communicators and keep them on your ears all the time no matter what the cost is! understand?" ET said strictly and everyone nodded.

"What is so special about those communicators? they look ordinary to me" Star asked a bit curiously.

"You will find out my dear, but in due to time. I can't just reveal it to you like that. Everything will unveil itself but in time till then you have to be patient." ET said acting all mysterious.

Everyone took a communicator and placed it on their ears.

Haruna began typing something on her laptop as two huge plasma screen pop out of no where with a list of names and pictures.

Haruna had her red glasses on and continued typing. "These pictures and names you see on the screen that is on the right has the list of victims who have been killed and on the screen on your left are the victims who have been abducted. All the girls will gather data on the murdered victims whereas the boys will gather indo about the missing victims" Angel instructed.

"What! are you saying that I should leave my little sister on her own? No way! I'm going with my sister! I am not leaving her with anyone of you!" Kagaya yelled being the overprotective brother he is.

"Neither am I going to leave Haruna with you!" Kidou yelled.

"Onii chan!" Star and Haruna exclaimed in chorus. "We aren't little kids any more!" Haruna yelled.

"Yeah Nii san! you are acting as if you don't trust me" Star said angrily "I do trust you but all I want to do is protect you" Kagaya replied.

"Come on Kagaya, Kidou let your sisters prove themselves that they have grown. Have faith in them" Nyra said like a mother.

"Fine! but if I find a single scratch on my angelic little sister I will kill you!" Kagaya nad Kidou threatened.

Elle and Airisu rolled their eyes. "Some things never change" Sakura whispered.

Haruna and Star just shook their heads.

"Oi mina! Sky and I are going to gather some info on our own okay?" Nyra announced "Is it okay sensei?"

Sensei ET nodded

"Hey why don't you let one of us come along with you?" Kazemaru asked.

"Why Kazemaru? are you going to miss me? how sweet" Nyra teased making Kazemaru blush as she along with Sky jumped out of the window and disappeared in thin air.

"Well they're gone. What are we doing standing here? we can't solve this mystery by just standing here." Darius stated and others nodded.

The boys decided that they will all go together while the girls divided themselves into groups since Nyra and Sky already left, the girls made teams that are:

Haruka, Shizuka and Lumina.

Maria, Sakura, Haruna and Crystal.

Rebecca, Star,Miyu and Ami.

Aki, Angel and Elle.

"So mina let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Just as they were about to leave they noticed that one girl was missing. It was Miyu. After looking around they noticed that Miyu fell asleep. "Aww Mi-chan looks SO kawaiiiiiii when she is sleeping" Lumina squealed as she took a picture of her using her mobile phone.

After waking her up they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Sorry if it is rushed! well that and no suspense and mystery in this chapter. GOMEN! I AM SO SORRY! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A THRILLER WHICH YOU GUYS WILL DEFINITELY ENJOY!<strong>

**Rebecca: O yeah mina, can anyone tell us what OOC is? and what or who is Mary Sue? cause we read in someone's review in which they said that the OC is like a Mary Sue. So what does it mean?**

**Goenji: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Angel: After an eternity, here you are the new chapter! I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Yuuichi: Since my brother resigned I will take his place in giving the disclaimer that Angel sama does not own IE or the OCs featured. She only owns her OCs and plot.**

* * *

><p>It was about 10 pm and the girls were heading back to the school. "So found anything? Cause I surely couldn't concentrate cause Onii chan kept asking me if I'm okay telepathically" Star complained.<p>

"Boys! They just don't trust us" Sakura shook her head... "Well, well, well look what we have found boys. Girls and really cute ones too" said a boy on a motorcycle as his gang circled the girls. Miyu and Ami hid behind Maria and Haruka who gave the young girls a comforting smile and they felt a little encouraged. Angel, Arisu, Elle and Shizuka glared at the boys as all the girls made a circle, balding their hands into fists ready to fight.

"Come with us, we don't want to hurt you..." said the first gangster "...come with us or we'll have to do it the hard way" barked a second.

"So which option will you choose? The easy way or the hard way?" spat the third guy.

"We don't have time to waste with you bastards" Arisu said coldly "Yeah, let's go girls" Shizuka jerked her head to the school and tried to break through the circle of gangsters but one of them grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, or else" Shizuka threatened "Or else what?" he asked mockingly "Or this..." Shizuka grabbed the guy by the collar and threw him off his motorcycle, into a wall.

The gangsters' jaws dropped... _THUD!_Another gangster with red hair collapsed to the ground cause of Elle who had hit on the head with her leak

_CRASH!_ There went another one by Star whose pony tail some how opened and... Two gangsters at the price of one! "Nice! You guys chose the wrong group of girls to mess with" Elle said as she pressed a button her leak and it transformed into... A CHAINSAW!

That did it! They all were running away "Aww Elle! Why did you have to go do that? You guys had all the fun! Didn't leave any for us!" Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll have all the bad guys you want to beat after tonight" Angel said reassuringly

The girls entered the class where the boys already were waiting for them and Sky and Nyra were there too.

"About time you guys got here" said Gouenji Zandera Aoi who was apparently Gouenji Shuuya's twin sister "Edgar and Shizuka, you two are to go to sensei E.T. She is at the soccer field by the riverbank"

Edgar and Shizuka nodded then left "What does she want with those two?" Sein asked

"Does it look like I know?" Zandera rolled her eyes. "So what now?"

"I think we should split up into groups of 4" Kidou said thoughtfully "I would have understood if you said 3 but why 4?" Kagaya asked

Kidou sighed "Oh I know! one group will go to that house 2nd group will be in the lab 3rd group will stay in the classroom or in the hallway and the 4th be outside the school on the streets keeping a close eye to see if anything out of the ordinary is happening" cried Star

"Wow Kagaya, your sister has more brains than you" Fudou taunted with a smirk

"Shut your trap, BENCH DATER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T QUITE HERE THAT"

"SO YOU'RE DEAF TOO!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE... OW! ELLE! What did you go hit me for?" Fudou bellowed rubbing the lump on his head.

"You were giving me a headache with your yelling" Elle replied casually as though she didn't even hit him. Darius sighed at this and Aki sweat dropped.

"What now? Who should be in which group?" Sakura asked.

"Oooh I know! I know! We can use the Sorting Hat!" Sky squealed. "Sky, I don't think that hat can do anything. How do you expect us to bring it here?" Maria asked

"We can get it from Hogwarts!" Sky squealed and almost everyone fell anime style. Darius held the bridge of his nose and Gouenji just sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, we might as well get some wands while we're there" Burn said sarcastically but some were oblivious to the sarcasm.

"I call for Hermione's wand!" Cried Ami "I want Ginny's wand!" yelled Miyu. "THE ELDER WAND IS MINE" Screamed Midorikawa which made an anger vein pop up on Burn's temple "ARE YOU GUYS THAT OBLIVIOUS! THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS WIZARDS! STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF 5 YEAR OLDS! AND BE SERIOUS!"

Midorikawa hid behind Sky while Miyu and Ami hid behind Gazelle and Heat with teary eyes. "Ano… umm…how do we divide ourselves anyway? We have wasted about a good 30 minutes on useless squabbling" Haruka asked.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Lumina suggested with a blush "That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard. But, since we don't have any better ideas let's go with that?" Fudou said in his usual rude tone. Nyra, Darius, Gouenji, Kidou, Hiroto, Angel, Crystal and Rebecca sighed.

After a lot of rounds of Rock, paper, scissor they had been divided into groups.

Aki, Darius, Endou, Elle, Gouenji, Angel, Zandera, Ichinose, will go to the house. Ami, Heat, Sakura, Shadow, Sky, Midorikawa, Nyra and Kazemaru will be on the streets whereas Maria, Fideo, Kagaya, Haruna, Miyu, Fubuki, Gazelle and Burn will be in the lab. Sein, Kidou, Lumina, Haruka, Hiroto, Fudou, Airisu, Usagi will be in the hallways.

They all nodded and split up.

* * *

><p>The first group who went to the manor of the murder when they entered, it was dark and kinda cold that they could even see their breaths. Ichinose switched on the lights while others walked slowly and cautiously.<p>

"Does this place gives anyone else goose-bumps?" Aki asked. "I know what you mean, the atmosphere of this place is getting tense and eerie" Arisu responded as she gazed at every ornament, furniture and object in her path. Only another 45 minutes to go and the atmosphere were changing by the second, hands firmly around their weapons, they kept a steady pace.

* * *

><p>The second team, who were at the streets, was dealing with a similar situation as the other teams. The night sky was beginning to turn dim, the cold was increasing, the eeriness and the tenseness in the atmosphere was increasing by each passing minute, having a firm grip on their weapons with a steady, heart racing step they patrolled the streets.<p>

Star gave a shiver and zipped her jacket completely up to her neck but the feeling of bitter coldness did not stop when she felt something warm on her shoulders, a jacket; Aphrodi's jacket and its owner had a small smile on his face.

"It's weird that your brother didn't have any objections when you two appointed into separate teams. I thought he was going to rampage" Aphrodi said

"He would have argued" Star chuckled "if it wasn't for…" a smirk played on her lips as Aphrodi looked at her in amusement. _"If it wasn't for posting all of the contents in his diary on the internet"_

Sakura checked her watched and it was 11:18 pm, another 47 minutes to go. She let out a sigh and stood on her position.

* * *

><p>The 3rd gang was in the lab where they met 3 new faces of Ayasumi Mamera, Ushiromiya Mycella and Mikoto. Mamera and Mikoto along with Toramaru were lab assistants where as Mycella was the one who would retrieve data and go hacking into others computer systems to get info which she found really exciting.<p>

Well, the lab wasn't as cold as the other places were in fact it was kinda warm but that it did not mean that each passing second did not speed up their heart beat. Not knowing what they will find, what is causing all the murder and disappearances, each thought caused an icy chill run down their spines and cold sweat on their foreheads.

* * *

><p>And of course, the last and most certainly not least, gang was in the hallways each of them was positioned in different hallways in the groups of two: Lumina and Haruka, Sein and Hiroto, Fudou and Kidou, Airisu and Usagi.<p>

* * *

><p>Seconds past then minutes and finally the clocks strike midnight and the chill, eeriness and tenseness increased dramatically, the sky turned pale, sick green and the moon and stars turned bloody red. A horrible feeling of dread and chill filled their chests when black hooded figures began to materialize right before their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Instinctively, they pointed their weapons at the black hooded figure which had its face hidden with the hood, scaly talons, claws and fangs and it swiftly glided towards them. They were ready and together they fought.<p>

"Aki! Darius! Ichinose! You guys go investigate while we hold them off" Angel ordered as her hand fans which were actually made of blades clashed against the talons of the beast. The trio nodded as they began rummaging around the place to find something useful.

Zandera's Katana sliced and diced the beast but it continued to reform. She began to motion her hands in a way that all the air surrounding it began to cease and created a vacuum but no luck. Even Elle's leak was no match against them, the only thing they were able to do was hold them off were Aki, Darius and Ichinose.

Aki and Darius were analyzing the objects that were around the room when Aki accidentally dropped a show piece; a silver goblet. Darius picked it up and felt a great power emitting from it.

When they heard an ear shattering scream that came from their communicators and Mamera's voice rang in their ears. "Help! C-can't…b-breath…H-Haruna and Fu...Fubu…ki are down, need help"

"Gah! We have our hands full here! What do we do?" Elle exclaimed when the gaseous-solid beast began spinning and created a vacuum draining all the oxygen. They gasped, hoping to get just an ounce of oxygen but all was dark

* * *

><p><strong>*At the streets where the second group was*<strong>

The second troop was fighting and standing their ground because compared to the first team they had more space but their opponents were not like the gaseous-solid creatures that attack the first team, they were made of fire!

Their weapons clashed with the blazing talons but no use, they continuously strike until they disappeared. "That was easier than expected" Midorikawa sighed who was being hugged by his girlfriend; Sky

"No, they are still here. I can sense them, they're here" Star said softly as she slowly circled in one spot until she stopped "NYRA DUCK!"

Just as these words escaped her lips the blazing creatures materialized once more and slashed Nyra to the ground.

"Nyra! Black Cat! Are you alright? Sis!" Sky cried as she charged at it, bring up the rear was Midorikawa but were thrown back into a light post.

"This is bad! Very bad!" Sakura grumbled as a ring of fire encircled them, the smoke was making it almost impossible for them to breathe but they stood their ground trying to get pass the burning barriers but none prevail as smoke filled their lungs, mind clouded and then everything was filled with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*the lab*<strong>

When the cock chimed 12, a really odd phenomenon occurred that all the corpses turned black as though they had been burned and their mouths opened as a black thick liquid began oozing out and began forming into a hideous creature with two heads.\; one a snake the other was a vulture while it's body was a lions with great big wings and talons

They were getting freaked out but regained their composure. Mikoto who was also known as Miki pulled her sister Mai behind her. Everyone stabbed and chopped the talons but they kept growing back, the sharp pointy beak of the vulture head pierced Fubuki's shoulder as he moaned and groaned clutching his shoulder.

"Fubuki!" they all exclaimed as Haruna got thrown against the glass door. Dr. Clear's fingers were scurrying across the keyboard of her massive computer system. "Just keep them off me! I have just found something I never found during daytime. Just keep them away from me for a while oh and get me sample of that thing as well"

"It's easier said then done" Burn grumbled

"Easy for you to say, you're not the on who is getting hit by tentacles" Gazelle yelled, losing his cool as he and Burn dodge the talon and tentacle from hitting them. Maria shot energy blasts at it but it kept re-growing back but with more talons and tentacles which were sharper than the last ones. They were wearing out and were getting exhausted when a razor sharp talon grabbed hold of their necks; they all screamed as warm blood flowed down their necks.

Mamera gave a desperate cry for help using her communicator to call for help but even she could hear her friends fighting as well and could not come to their aid. Their lungs were aching for oxygen and their bodies were limp.

* * *

><p><strong>*In the hallway*<strong>

The teenagers were surrounded by creatures that formed from the earth with pincers and thorns, it had one hand as a club and the other was a pair of gigantic scissors. It was an all out attack. Usagi used her karate but almost had her head chopped off if it wasn't for Haruka who pushed her but got a gash on her cheek.

"Thanks" Usagi said but Haruka had no time to respond as she dodged the attack. Lumina increased the gravity for the creature as it got flattened to the ground and got dissolved in the ground and appeared right behind her as the club hit her and sent her flying into he lockers. "Lumina!" Kidou shouted and he too flew and almost out of the window if it wasn't for Airisu. But Kidou was still knocked out, losing blood and glass shards had pierced him when roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the conscious teenagers, draining their energy painfully. Their screams and cries echoed across the hallway but none came to their aid.

* * *

><p>All the teens were unconscious, fighting a battle of life and death but death will come swiftly if no aid came to them soon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: *evil smirk* What will happen to all the teenagers? What were those creatures? Where did Shizuka and Edgar go? What did Dr. Clear find? Find out in the next chapter of Black Blood Mystery!<strong>

**Rebecca: Please review! Anonymous/Guest reviews are accepted!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna! Eid Mubarak! Hope all my Muslim Readers had a lovely Eid. So here's a new chapter but before that a few replys to my reviewers.**

* * *

><p>The Gouenji woke up with a massive headache in a...classroom? What? His vision was blurry when someone shoved something in his mouth and he swallowed it: honey and instinctively his vision cleared up to find Sensei E.T looking at him with a bottle of honey and a spoon. He swept his eyes around the room to find all the guys in the room but after a few seconds he realized that there were no girls there and as if Kagaya read his mind or noticed that his sister wasn't there he yelled "Where's Star? Where is she? Where are all the girls?"<p>

But E.T stayed silent and fed Fudou with a spoon of honey.

"Where's Haruna? Where are the girls?" Kidou yelled. E.T sighed and shook her head, everyone looked up at her like she had grown 3 heads. "When I found you guys the girls weren't there. I'm sorry" E.T whispered grimly. Kagaya and Kidou looked like they got a heart attack. Kagaya began screaming in his head to connect with his sister through their telepathic link "STAR! STAR! STAR! PLEASE RESPOND TO ME! THIS BETTER NOT ME A JOKE! IF IT IS IT'S NOT A **FUNNY!" **But no prevail. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and fell on his knees.

Fideo knelt beside him and gave his shoulder a squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile "Kagaya, your sister will be fine. She is really strong and she can take her of herself. Just trust me on this"

Kagaya regained his composure and mumbled before standing up "I would give up anything to get her back and would kill those who took my sister. I would even let her date Aphrodi if I could have her back"

"So what now? I mean how do we get the girls back?" Endou asked "I don't believe that they are dead"

"I agree with Endou" Goenji and everyone nodded in agreement. "There is a way to find them, I ain't sure where they are, dead or alive but it can help. Your spector keys are also tracking devices. We can find the coordinates through it. Toramaru" E.T said giving Toramru a knowing nod as a computer scream and key board replaced the blackboard and began rummaging with the keys.

All the boys began praying in their hearts that Toramaru would succeed.

* * *

><p>Lumina opened her eyes and groaned she felt as though someone has pierced a spear through her. She tried to move but she couldn't. She was chained to a nice soft bed that was fit for only one person. She turned her head to find the other girls in the same position as her.<p>

"Where are we?" Ami asked

"I dunno" Lumina replied an d bit her lip. "Where are the guys? How did we get here?"

Star tried to use her telepathic link with her brother but just as she was about to say something to him telepathically, a sudden electric shock took away her concentration.

But before anyone could say something, the door of the chamber they were in opened and 5 hooded figures glidded in to the chamber holding some sort of basket filled with black roses. They began spreading the roses around the girls on the beds they were lying on which made them feel a massive headache.

"Now, my fair young maidens. Allow me to explain" said a high pitched cold voice "Your powers are sealed, you see these bands on your heads are sealing your powers, try to use them and you will have to suffer the same pain as your little friend here"

"What do you want from us?" Sakura asked in determined voice

"Your alliance"

"NEVER! WE WILL NEVER HELP A MURDERER LIKE YOU" All the girls shouted.

"I had a feeling you would say that" as he and the other cloaked figures poured some sort of thick black liquid down their throats. A howl and scream of pain escaped their lips as the thrashed on the beds and a black liquid began oozing out of their mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: I know very short, but I am tired and sleepy so review<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Angel: YO! So I hope my recent updates for B.B.M is covering for the time I had not updated this fic. Are you all enjoying it? Please do tell me! Oh and Good news I brought Tsurgi back!**

**Tsurgi: Yeah, yeah, Angel doesn't own IE or the OCs featured. She only owns her OCs and plot**

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of none stop punching buttons, Toramaru finally came to a conclusion that he managed to find the lost females. "What are we waiting for let's go!" Endou shouted as everyone ran for the door but were blocked by E.T "Move out of the way sensei!" Fudou shouted<p>

"But first answer my question, how ARE you going to get there hmm?" E.T asked with her eyebrow rose, hearing that they all stopped abruptly, how exactly are they going to get there? They were so determined to rescue the girls that it never actually occurred to them that how they will get to the island on the East coast that is 9 miles north east in longitude and 5 ½ half miles latitude? They didn't have a boat or a jet? And obviously only an idiot with no brain would try to swim there. Then how will they get there?

That's when E.T spoke up and said "I believe none of you have the answer, allow me to aid you in your need since after all that is my job" as she walked out of the room, gesturing the boys to follow her.

She led the young men to the soccer field where she took out her cell phone and began doing something with it, and then the field split open as a jet emerged from it. All the boys' eyes were as big as saucers and jaws dropped. "What are you waiting for? Get in" E.T ordered as they all snapped back to their senses and boarded the jet and it took flight.

************ O-XO-X-O-X-O-X-O-X ************

The screams ceased and were replaced by evil smirks. The young feminine figures took a look at themselves in the mirror as their smirks grew wider "You all look pleased with yourselves, are you not?" asked a cold high pitched voice.

The girls knelt to the man before them and said respectfully "we are highly pleased and grateful, master"

"Good, you will do everything as I say, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" and one of them rose their head and spoke "Master, a couple of insolent _scums_ are heading our way"

"Typical, so like them." Said another voice, "Well then ladies, let us give them our finest hospitality" their _master_ snarled as they all laughed.

"This will be fun" mumbled a cold female voice.

************ O-XO-X-O-X-O-X-O-X ************

The jet landed on the island whose plants were all wilted and drooping except for the black rose bushes and the black twisted trees that reminds you of scenes in a horror movies, Well the walked the path till they reached a giant black castle with storm clouds and bats circling them.

"Let's go guys" Darius said as he took a deep breath and headed towards the giant castle along with his friends. They walked into the castle through the gate which was pitch black inside. Gouenji snapped his fingers and all the torches on the walls lit up showing them a path that led to a throne room which was dark as well. He tried to light his fists for light but no such luck when a cold but bored voice boomed in their ears "No use trying to light fire in here, Flame boy. When Angel wants things dark in here she makes sure she has the room in darkness" "I know that voice, Elle!" Endou exclaimed as where the thrones were, was a spotlight and on the thrones were the girls they came to save but they looked…different.

They each had big black angel wings and their hairs had a mixture of black and purple no matter which color hair they have. Their eyes were a deep blood red and skin so pale you would have thought that they were dead girls who got resurrected and not to forget that they each had a broach on their blouses with that had their initials on them. (here is a link to what the outfits look like but remember the outfits are in black and erase the spaces: ww w . goo gle . c o m.p k /imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=UL2n3ztDANTN9M:&imgrefurl= image/code/35/dark% &imgurl= . &w=300&h=388&ei=UiA6UJf6AYb5rQf02oGACA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=115&vpy=282&dur=1487&hovh=155&hovw=131&tx=75&ty=204&sig=101406332127054674473&page=4&tbnh=155&tbnw=131&start=56&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:56,i:332)

"Nii san! You came! You came to have some fun with us" Ami said childishly with a smirk. "Ami this is no time to be messing around! We have to go, NOW!" Burn yelled and that's when all the boys fell flat on the ground as though the gravity was pulling them.

"W-what is happening?" Gazelle choked out.

"I am happening" spoke Lumina with a smirk "I just made the gravity increase more than that you are used to"

"But you should be happy it wasn't me who could create a vacuum that would make you suffocate or me and Rebecca could drown you with water" Zandra scowled "Hey Haruka! Get me a drink!"

"I'm not your servant!" Haruka snapped

"I'll do it" Angel sighed exasperatedly as she snapped her fingers and goblets appeared before each of the females and a dead body hovered in to the chamber and its blood was squirted into each goblet as all the black winged girls took a lustful gulp and smirked "Come here boys, give us a kiss"

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Please DO review so that I know you are reading. Those who are reading and not reviewing then please do not that I might delete their OC from this story also please know that I accept guest reviews as well so those who son't have accounts can review as well!<strong>

**Till we meet again, take care of yourself. Allah Hafiz!**


	12. Chapter 11

What's happening? What's going on? Can't you recognise me? us? We're your friends! You were so kind, gentle and caring. Not a bloodthirsty demon! Why are you acting like this! If this is some kind of cruel joke then it's NOT funny. Snap back to reality; Be the loving and caring person you once were, are. You are lost in the evil. Please regain your senses and come back with us. Please!

They were evil and they knew it, but still could not accept it. Mind was frozen, sweet trickling down their faces and all were engulfed in a deadly silence, eyes fixed on the figures before them. A gush of wind and the fight began when black ice shards were thrown in their wake by Rebecca, Miyu and Zandera. The boys managed to dodge it but it pierced through Kazemaru's leg and Darius's arm.

A whip of flames struck Fubuki, scorching his back. Angel smirked in triumph when she had struck her target.

"Well, Onee chan, I guess it's you and me" Haruna and Star spoke to their brothers in union.

"Come on, it doesn't have to be like this! You are good, Star, you're nice, loving and caring. You are not a killer! Fight what's controlling you. Fight it!" Kagaya said softly

"Onee chan" She said in that same loving tone and walked closer to Kagaya and placed a hand on his face, stroking his cheek.

WHAM!

She kneed him. "You are so gullible, seriously, you fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

He was in pain but the pain he had was not due to the fact he was kneed but in his heart. His sister would never do anything like this. NEVER!

The two girls had shirukuen in their palms but screamed as a thunderbolt struck them sent by Fudou.

"Why did you go do that!?" the boys yelled

"Excuse me, in case you have forgotten they tried to kill you." Fudou yelled back

"You will PAY FOR THAT!" The two feminine figures rose in the air as a dark aura began to surround them and the buckle with their initial and the brooch they were wearing began to glow.

"I think play time is up, time to get serious" Nyra called and all the females roses in the air and the same phenomenon occurred with them.

The atmosphere tenses and immensepower was being radiated from the girls.

* * *

><p>The feminine figures thrashed on the beds, the Blood felt thick in their veins and their pulse was tense. Sweat trickled down their faces as their hearts raced that it would burst any minute. They were being drained of their energy and if help doesn't come they will be drainefrog their very lives.<p>

* * *

><p>"We hope you have said your goodbyes because now you will die!" Haruka snarled. The fight resumed. But this time the boys weren't holding back either, for something inside of them restrained them from holding back.<p>

It was an all out attack, blood from both sides splattered on the ground, the walls even on others faces and tainted their clothes.

"We have to end this!" Kazemaru yelled as he dodged Nyra's clawed hands but was caught in a left hook sent his wake by Sakura.

"Oh really? I was planning on having tea and cookies with them!" Kagaya yelled sarcastically kicking Ami and Miyu of himself

"Anybright ideas?" Endou dodged a falling schendelier. "We'll tell you when we think of one" Darius replied forming a barrier between himself and two serpents madepod fire, summoned by Angel.

"Then think fast brainiacs! Before we get Bar B qued!" Burn screamed.

Darius had always been calm in most situations but today was an exception. He had to fight his friends who were trying to kill him and his male friends. What to do? What to do? Plus, what made it worst was that he was fighting with the girl of his dreams, Kino Aki, he can't kill her! He wouldn't be able tO live with himself.

He gazed into her now blackish green eyes that once were a beautiful green that reminded you of the greenery you find in the forests.

There has to be a way, a logical, rational and not fatal way. But the question is: What?

There are two things that all the girls have in common right now is the brooch and the buckles around their waists with their initials. So maybe...

He Was about to swung a blade when he was brain blasted by Arisu and his vision blackened, a shadowy figure took the form of Aki who looked disgusted with him, his friends turning their backs on him "You're a disgrace!"

"I can't believe we were your friends"

"you're pathetic"

and his uncle dragging him back to England

His worset midnight are was coming true he couldn't help it. His life was destroyed and he was left alone in the dark.

He was falling...

Falling...

And the last thing he heard was an inhumanly scream as he was consumed by the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Yo! How are you all? I know, no updates for a while but like told you in Angel of darkness that I had been busy. So I hope you guys liked it. My exams are gonna start from 8th Nov and my birthday is on 13 I will have exams on my birthday:(<strong>

**Please review to make me happy! Anon reviews are accepted**


	13. Chapter 12

_Kagaya walked on the grassy meadow in search for his sister when he heard her giggle. He walked to the direction of her voice where he found her sitting under a tree with Aphrodi "Aphrodi! Keep your dirty hands off Star!" Kagaya yelled as he took a step forward but unfortunately some sort of force field kept him apart and they didnt seem to hear or see him._

_The blackette and blondie moved forward, their lips barely an inch away..._

Gasp!

Kagaya's eyes fluttered open, his forehead beaded with sweat and found Arisu standing over him stiffling a laugh. He tilted his head and were locked with his sister's who was sitting beside him and what caught him of Guard was Star's embrace and tears. He returned the embrace and tried to sooth his sister.

Scream!

Burn screamed as he woke up, soaking wet. "Who in the right mind did that?!" exclaimed an enraged Burn. Miyu and Ami giggled.

"Are you girls alright?" Gazelle asked.

"We're fine, you guys were in more pain than we were" Nyra replied

"How did you girls escape?" Midorikawa questioned

"You mean when did we realize that our rescures need rescuing?" Haruka asked teasingly

"What?! there were cute rescuers coming to rescue us? Who? We could have stayed their a little longer" Sky chirped and everyone sweat dropped

"Well, it all happened when..." Lumina began

_The young females were threshing in pain on the beds, their energy and strength being drained by their dopplegangers. "The boys... they are in trouble" Star choked_

_"Star, I'd love to help them out but I AM CHAINED TO THIS BED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE" Elle exclaimed._

_"Guys! Get a hold of yourself! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves..." Lumina muttered_

_"While our evil look a likes kill the guys!" Zandera croaked_

_"We have to get out of here" Sakura mumbled_

_"No duh, genius" Elle rolled her eyes. It was a bit surprising that even though she was in pain she kept her sarcastic personality._

_"Shut up! let us think" Angel and Nyra yelled in unison._

_"Ok so I can think of only one idea is that our hair clips can take the form of any key so what we have to do is use the clips." Nyra stated_

_"But how? We can't move our hands" Arisu questioned._

_"Just watch and keep your heads up" Angel stated as she threshed and her hair was flying, the clip slipped off and flew towards Zandera who kicked it to Haruna, she caught it, the key morphed and it fit and unlocked the chains. Haruna unlocked the others and they raced out of the room and into the chamber where their look a likes were torturing their friends._

_The boys were unconscious, the girls shot a blade at their respective look a likes, an inhuman scream echoed the chamber as they changed into black liquid._

__So that's what happened"

"Wow, we never thought... Never mind. We're glad you're all alive and well" Darius whispered.

"Come on, let's go. We can come back another time." Endou said, they turned to leave but a rumble and thunder bolt stopped them dead in their tracks

"Why leaving so soon, our hospitality is just beginning..."


	14. Chapter 13

They thought it was over and it is time to go home but alas! the final battle was left...they had to kill the mastermind. They stared at the man in front of them, fists clenched, guard up as an aura surrounded them.

A gush of cold wind blew and all was silent as though all life had held its breath for the menacing battle to take place.

"Well done, yes, well done indeed, you did a well job all of you." said the stranger in a cold voice that sent chills down their spines. "You even exceeded my expectations, I thought you would have met your end when I had sent my pets to get you...but...I was wrong...you lived"

He went silent.

No one uttered a word as though in a trance.

"Then I took your young little female friends thinking you young men will die by their _dark hands _as well as the young pure maidens but alas...I was mistaken once more.. But now... I will finish you by my own hands! Now you will learn what happeneds to little kids who like to play detective! Prepare yourself as you stare death in the face!" he growled as a black thunder bolt sent them flying back.

"Yeah right! You weren't able to kill us before so you wont be able to do it this time either" Burn shouted.

"Ahh, you are forgetting there is a saying 'third times the charm'" as a black thunder bolt struck Burn sharply as he fell to the ground in agony.

"BURN!"

Zandera, Rebecca and Miyu had a gigantic wave summoned as it surrounded the man, Vetola, in the form of a sphere, trying to drown him. Sweat trickled down their foreheads as they each tried to maintain ground and strength to keep the aqua sphere up but unfortunately their strughles were futile as it was shattered like a ball hitting a glass window.

A high pitched cruel laugh echoed in the chamber they were standing. "You thought that could stop me? You foolish little mortals dont even what you are up against! Allow me to show you my true power" he said as his fists began to glow with darkness and it grew...

"Thanks, but no thanks, I think we'll pass" Elle replied as she kicked hom but was thrown into Endou, by the looks of Vetola, he didn't expect hand to hand attacks.

Angel and Gouenji had made whips of fire they tangled themselves around Vetola burning him but the ropes too were broken.

Lumina, Sakura and Maria, they were busy trying to find a weak spot or an opening to finish him off but no luck.

Arisu who was standing in a corner, trying to break into his mind and figure out his weakness fortunately managed to find a way.

"Guys! He has drained the power and life force of his victims! We have to shatter the seal that is giving him the power!" she shouted in her friends' minds telepathically.

"What?!" they screamed telepathically in her mind

"What do we do?" Miyu asked.

She told them the plan so what needed to be done was done. Angel, Zandera, Crystal, Star, Arisu, Darius, Endou, Elle, Haruka and Kazemaru were gonna go to Vetola's chamber where the seal is and shatter it while the others keep them distracted.

"I just hope they know what they are doing" Fudou mumbled as dodged a thunder bolt.

* * *

><p>They entered the room and found out that the only source of light in the room was the light from a small candle. "Where is the seal?" Kazemaru asked.<p>

"Seal is one thing, I can't even see what is _in _this room" Elle yelled.

"It's in here" Star said "I sense it"

"Can you pinpoint it?" Haruka asked

"Yeah, give me a second" Star said as she began to concentrate and closed her eyes.

After a few second she opened her eyes.. _'there'_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: I'M BACK PEOPLE! MY EXAMS GOT FINISHED TODAY! AND LIKE I SAID I'LL UPDATE BBM ON 21'ST DEC! So what did you think?<strong>

**The next will probably be the last.**

**Review please**


	15. Chapter 14

_She stopped and pointed..."There"_

All was still and silent in the chamber, cold sweat began trickle on their foreheads, knowing that the final obstacle standing between them and their goal lies _there_

A picture...

It was a picture of a family of 3: a man around 27 with dark brown hair, aquamarine eyes and slightly tanned skin, his arms around the waist of a woman around 26 with long caramel brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin holding a 3 year old girl with caramel brown hair and aquamarine eyes smiling.

"This picture...it's a family...what does this mean?" Lumina said

"Yeah, bad guys don't usually use pictures to hide the source of their power" Elle asked

"There has to be a reason and this picture is the answer" Angel stated "Miyu, you can see back in time right so can you see the reason behind this?"

"I can try" the young girl replied

" Arisu when she begins, can you link us telepathically? So all of us can see what's going on?"

The said girl nodded

_A family of 3 was laughing happily as they exited a resturant. They were walking tothe parking alley when 5 men family was horrified_

_"What do you want?" the father asked_

_"You know what we want, Ritasouko" the man growled_

_"I gave you everything! Leave me alone! Please!"_

_"Hahaha you haven't done everything as we told you. You ran away, now your punishment" the man snapped his fingers and the 4 behind him moved to grab him and began beating up Ritasouko while the others were torturing his wife and daughter_

_The cries and screams of agonizing pain of his family was piercing his heart, he couldn't do anything as he saw the soul slip from the two angels bodies as they went to heaven._

_The banged up Ritsouko fell to the hard floor as he lay in a pool of blood, not his but of his love._

_Wrath. Lust. Greed. Envy. 4 of 7 deadly sins began to consume his heart_

_He wanted vengance upon those who took his love and joy. His lust for power was growing strong and envied those who had it at their disposal_

_"I swear, Laura, Miku, I'll avenge your death, count on it... count on it"_

They snapped back to reality and began exchanging looks of utmost shock, sympathy and realization.

"That explains it..." Haruka said breaking the silence

"Yeah, the guys isn't a crazy pshycopath killer but a guy who is blinded by vengance and became a killer" Elle said sarcastically

"Yeah, the people who he killed were in fact or I think they were the men who worked in that organization and their family" Niara said

"He probably killed the wife and children first so that they would know what he felt. He was blinded by rage and lost that he became an easy target for evil and it began to consume him. We have to help. But... the question is how?" Angel said

"Hey, Miyu, are you all right?" Star asked catching everyone's attention "Yeah, I'm good, it gives me a headache at times though"

"What about you Arisu?"

"I'm alright, a bit drained but fine. First time linked so many minds together" she replied

"Now, one question still remains, how do we stop him?" Zandera stated

"We have to get through his head" Star said

Everyone stared at her

"Come on, we have to get it through his skull that what he is doing is wrong, his family would not have wanted it. Help him regain his humanity!"

"I agree" Angel said and others nodded

"But what about this seal?" Haruka asked.

"We are taking it with us"

Endou grabbed the picture and they all teleported back to the fight

"Stop!" they screeched grabbing everyone's attention

"Ritasouko! it doesn't have to be like this!" Niara yelled

"Your family wouldn't have wanted this!" Lumina screemed

"What do you know about my family!?" he growled

"We know what happened!"

"Do you think Laura and Miku would have wanted their husband and father to become a killer?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIN I FELT! WHEN I SAW MY WIFE LAURA AND DAUGHTER GET KILLED RIGHT INFRONT OF MY EYES AND COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS TORTURE!" He bellowed blowing them all back against the wall as a black liquid slowly began to ooze out of the wall and began wrapping them

"Please, it doesn't have to be like this" Angel croaked as all of the teens began to choke and the picture sink into the black liquid.

Ritasouko came down to the ground where the children thrashed and picked up a photo as a long faded memory began to resurface...

_An 19 year old bruenette sat on the bench next to a lovely caramel brown haired maiden, her head lay upon his shoulder and they smiled as they watched the sunset_

_"I'm glad we met" Laura said_

_"Me too, love, me too"_

_Laura smiled and gazed into her loves eyes_

_"You are my guardian angel, you know that? You should me the light and helped me escape the life of an assassin, I am ashamed of what I did but I will never do it again. I love you"_

_"I love you too" as they leaned forward and their lips met_

He held up his hand and the liquid vanished and the young teens gasped for air and began to fill their lungs with oxygen

"You were right, I was too blinded by rage and vengance that I began to lose my humanity. I'm sorry you had to get involve in this" He snapped his fingers and they were no longer in the long away island but at a police station with the man who gave himself to the police

"I wish could have done something" Sakura said

"Yeah, but what?" Sky asked

"What about this?" Rebecca said holding up a locket that had pictures in it

"I think that would be great"

They ran up to Ritasouko who was escorted by some officers "Here this is for you"

"Arigato ne, this will make my wait in prison for my time more bearable"

as he placed it around his neck and left

"I think we should get you kids to a hospital and inform E.T you are all alive and ok" Detective Onigarwa said

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Hey guys, sorry for no updates. Busy as hell! I had to retype this chapter because I had gotten this idea and it was better than the old one so I had to retype everything.<strong>

**I'm sorry for not updating. I am currently typing a story with my friend on quotev: w ww. quotev story/278 0351/Crush-Or-Crushed/1/**

**Remove spaces! Please read and comment it! My friend is a newbie to writing and it will be really appreciated if you did!**

**Oh and I made a quizz for Gouenji fangirls: w w w. quotev quiz/151 9271/Are-you-The-Ultimate-Goenji-Shuuya-fan/**

**Remove the spaces**

**Please Review!**

**One more thing! I might make a one shot collection sequel to this, would you guys like that?**

**Please review!**


End file.
